jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Kay Challis' Personalities
Background Due to various childhood traumas, Kay Challis developed 24 different personalities. Each personality has their own unique personality & specific powers. The personalities are all stored in a mental subway grid named the Underground. Personalities * Crazy Jane: Crazy Jane is the primary personality of Kay Challis. Crazy Jane normally has control over Kay's body unless another personality is manifested when needed. * Hammerhead: An aggressive personality that has the power of enhanced strength. * The Hangman's Daughter: An artist that can psychically activate her own paintings. * Sun Daddy: An aggressive, enlarged personality with a sun for a head & the power of pyrokinesis. * Spinning Jenny: A personality that is prone to panic attacks, constant screaming & physical outbursts. * Scarlet Harlot: A sex addict with the power to create ectoplasmic projections. * Penny Farthing: A stuttering, nervous personality with a British accent. * Baby Doll: An optimistic, childlike personality. * Flit: An impatient personality that can teleport & acts as she's in the 80s. * Lucy Fugue: An electrokinetic personality with see-through skin. * Doctor Harrison: An insane & charming personality with the power of mind manipulation. * Karen: A ditzy, possessive personality that has the ability to make people fall in love with her. * Stigmata: A personality that bleeds from her hands & feet. She constantly relives the church incident. * Driver 8: The conductor of the Underground subway that leads personalities to the surface. * Liza Radley: A normal personality awakened as a result of a loving environment (Kay's joining of Doom Patrol). She pushes Jane to recovery, which leads the other personalities to be threatened by her. * The Sin-Eater: A tortured personality that believes she deserves to suffer for her sins. * Mama Pentecost: A personality that is elite in solving codes. * Pretty Polly: A goth themed & bossy personality with red Xs over her eyes. * K-5: This personality is the original Kay Challis that disappeared after her past traumas. * Black Annis: An aggressive misandrist with has sharp claws. She guards the Underground from men. * Miranda: A personality that was once dominant but was destroyed after the church incident. * The Weird Sisters: '''A personality with three heads. They act as a counselor to other personalities. * '''The Secretary: An anal, logical & pessimistic personality. * The Shapeless Children: A personality that constantly repeats "Daddy don't do it." Trivia * Many of her personalities have not ever surfaced (i.e. Driver 8, Pretty Polly, Black Annis). * Though all of her personalities have powers, they all have not exhibited them. Notes * On Earth 44, Kay Challis only possess 24 personalities instead of 64. If a personality has not been explained in another continuity, then it does not exist. Some other don't exist due to them not being crucial for this continuity. * Some of her personalities have been combined. ** Hammerhand is a composite with Driller Bill & No One. ** Sun Daddy is a composite character with Flaming Katy. Category:Doom Patrol Category:Earth-44